movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
I'll Share My Magic With You
Narrator: What An Animal! (I'll Share My Magic With You) Starring Pocus (the title is seen) (episode starts) (and plays) (Telephone rings) (loudly) Pocus: Hello, This is Pocus, The Magician. Voice: Our show needs a magician today. Think you can be our one today? (Pocus nods) Pocus: I will. Be there soon. (gets organized) (Pocus gets ready) (Pocus is being prepared) (She tied her cape on) (with knots) (her cape is on) (now her hat) (she's now ready) Pocus: I'm ready now. (sets off) Narrator: Later... (Later) (Crowd waited) (for Pocus to arrive) (the stage is seen) Pocus' Voice: Everyone, Meet me, The Great Pocus! (echoes) (POOF!) Pocus: Tada! (shows herself) (APPLAUSE) (WHISTLE) Pocus: Thank you. Thank you. Today, I can share my magic with you. (starts) Pocus: So I need some volunteers for this show. (thinks) Pocus: Anyone please? (looks around) (to find someone suitable) Pocus: (points) You. You'll be my first one. (someone comes up) Pocus: What's your name, Kid? (scratches her head) Squirrel: Atom. Pocus: Okay, Atom. You're up. Atom: Okay. Pocus: Here's my first trick to share. What do have inside my cape? Atom: Um... Let me guess. (Thinks) Atom: Uh, toy s? (PULL) Pocus: A spinning top. (pulls it out) Atom: Oh. (hugs it) (APPLAUSE) (WHISTLE) Pocus: Thanks kid. (KISS) Atom: Pleasure. Pocus: Okay, Who's the next one to share my magic with? (looks around) Cat: Me. Me. Pocus: Okay. Name? Cat: Lisa. Pocus: Okay Lisa. (Clears throat) Pocus: I'm gonna share my box trick with you. Step into this box and lay down. Lisa: Right. (Lisa gets in and lays down the box as the lid shuts) (tight) Pocus: I'm gonna saw her in half. Don't worry. There'll be no blood at all. Ready? Lisa: Ready. (Pocus pulls out a saw from her cape) (and begins to saw) (Saws the box in half, Lisa gasps, But didn't feel a thing) Lisa: Thank heavens. Pocus: Okay. Gonna spread them apart now. (Taps the box with her wand) (POOF!) (Spreads the box out) (into three pieces) Pocus: Does it hurt? Lisa: Not a bit. Pocus: Then wiggle your toes when they're separated. Lisa: Okay. (Wiggles her toes and the crowd was impress) (and delighted) Pocus: Good. Okay, Gonna put you back together. Lisa: Alright. (Puts the separated box back together) (again) (Opens the lid) (up) Lisa: Wow. (feels safe) (APPLAUSE) (WHISTLE) Pocus: Thank you, Girl. Here's a reward for share a magic with you. Lisa: What is it? Toys? Pocus: You can be like me with these. Thank you again. Lisa: You're welcome. Pocus: Next please? Voice: I'm up. Pocus: Okay, Come up. (the next character comes up) Pocus: Name please? (scratches her head) Jeremiah: Jeremiah. Pocus: Okay, Jeremiah. For the next open, We'll be doing a snake charmer. (plays a music pipe) (to bring something to life) (A rope comes out of the basket) (like magic) Pocus: So hold onto the rope and I'll play music to make it go higher. Okay? Jeremiah: Got it. (Pocus plays the pipe more) (for Jeremiah to find out about) (Rope goes higher) (to the top) Jeremiah: Whoa. (gasps) (Goes higher and higher) (to the sky) (Then Pocus coughs and sputters) (so much) Jeremiah: Okay. This is high as I can go. (holds on) Pocus: Okay. Hang on. You're coming down. (Plays the pipe) (gently) (Rope comes down) (below) (Jeremiah was back on the ground) Jeremiah: Ah last. (APPLAUSE) (WHISTLE) Pocus: Thank you, Boy. (KISS) Jeremiah: Pleasure. Narrator: Later... (Later) Pocus: Okay. For the final magic, Please for one more volunteer to share it. (thinks) Mouse: Me. Pocus: Okay. Name, please. Mouse: Dan. Pocus: Okay, Dan. Come up. (He come up) Pocus: Now for my final trick to share with you, I'll make you disappear and reappear. What do you say? Dan: It's a worth try. Pocus: Crowd, Watch carefully. Crowd: Okay. Pocus: Presta! (POOF!) (like magic) Pocus: He's gone you see. But do you know where he is? All: Not sure. Pocus: Well, In my top hat, There is nothing. But with a wave of my wand... Huh? (looks at the wand saying Recharge) Uh... Sorry. But I'll give you a 5 intermission for me to get another wand. Okay? All: Okay. (Pocus flees) (in fright) Narrator: 5 minutes later. (5 minutes later) Pocus: (came back with a charged wand) Okay. Anyone back now? All: Got it. Pocus: Good. I'll do this again. In my top hat, There is nothing. But with a wave of my wand, There will something in it. Kazam! (POOF!) (Shakes the hat and DUMP) Dan: Oof! (SPLAT!) (APPLAUSE) (WHISTLE) Pocus: Thank you. (bows) Thank you too, Dan. (KISS) Dan: Pleasure. Pocus: Thank you all for seeing this, Have a good day. All: You're welcome. (Pocus was about to leave) (when suddenly) Owner: Thank you for the show, Pocus. Here's your cash for helping out here. Pocus: Oh, it's a pleasure. (Tips her hat) (and bows down) (Scene ends) (and stops) Narrator: The End (Credit plays) (and stops) (Pocus Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts